Matrimonio
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Una idea de su cerebro, para tratar de definir lo que siente en su pecho.


**Matrimonio**

"Una idea de su cerebro, para tratar de definir lo que siente en su pecho. GuyXEep"

Otro suspiro brotó de sus labios, ganándose la mirada preocupada de Brazo, pero como las anteriores ocasiones, no le hizo ni caso.

-Hola

Sintió la presencia femenina sentarse a su lado y sonriente le regresó el saludo mientras la abrazaba, con algo de miedo, porque bueno, Grug podría ser un hombre nuevo de ideas y eso, pero en el fondo de su corazón seguía siendo un cavernícola con muchos, y peligrosos, músculos.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas una historia? – preguntó la más anciana del grupo, desviando la atención hacia el joven.

-Oh bueno, siendo ese el caso… - se enderezó en su sitio para comenzar a relatar su historia (o tratar de pensar en alguna) cuando sintió unos dedos deslizarse sobre su brazo para entrelazarse con los propios – oh, emm… - ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué le pidieron que hiciera?

-¿Por qué papá no nos cuenta una historia?

-¡No seas tonto niño, si Grug pudiera contar una buena historia, a mí me caería un rayo!

No hizo falta más para escuchar la "mejor" historia salida de los labios del mayor de la familia Croods; tan fascinante e interesante como para hacer que todos se fueran quedando paulatinamente dormidos, perdiéndose el inesperado final; que no era "y murió", por supuesto que no.

Otro día comenzó, igual que los anteriores; el sol brillando sobre el cielo y todos encaminándose a explorar aquella tierra llamada "el hoy", o al menos casi todos con esa idea en mente.

-Oye… - No pudo evitar el grito _masculino_ que salió de sus labios al sentir la "delicada" mano de la chica pelirroja sobre sus costillas – Estas muy extraño desde anoche.

-¿En serio? – Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso, ignorando de nuevo a Brazo, que desde su espalda secundaba lo dicho por Eep – alucinaciones tuyas.

-¿No estarás enfermo? – y con su acostumbrada sutileza lo arrojó al suelo y comenzó a inspeccionarlo minuciosamente.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Estoy bien! – y mientras Guy se retorcía bajo la fuerza de la chica Gran se acercó al alboroto.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Creo que está enfermo ¿va a morirse? – la desesperación era palpable en la voz de la chica, quien a pesar de haberse quitado de encima lo tenía bien sujeto.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo – Y con su conocido bastón empezó a golpear algunos puntos del cuerpo del chico, esperando ver alguna reacción.

-Si no estaba al borde de la muerte ahora lo estoy – fue un débil susurro, suficiente para la anciana.

-Tonterías, si mueres con eso entonces no eres digno de Eep – y se fue alegremente dejando tras de sí a la pareja.

-Tal vez tiene razón… - Guy se incorporó un poco y recargo su espalda en una piedra que estaba cerca.

-Si te sientes mal, podría traerte un poco de agua – Eep acercó su rostro al del chico y con su mano acarició su frente, en un gesto realmente delicado para ella – o si prefieres puedo ir a cazar algo para que comas.

-Eep… - tomó la mano que la chica tenía en su frente y la sostuvo en su regazo, junto con su mirada - ¿Cómo te ves dentro de algunos años?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? – La voz del chico era tan baja que tuvo que acercar su rostro (más) para poder escucharlo con claridad. Brazo se deslizó sigilosamente de la espalda del muchacho y se marchó entre los matorrales.

-Me refiero a esto – hizo un movimiento con sus manos entrelazadas señalándose a ambos, pero sin levantar la mirada – es decir ¿Qué somos nosotros?

-Somos los Croods – contestó ella como si fuera lo más obvio – somos una familia.

-Sí, lo sé, eso lo sé… - y más y más se encogía de hombros – es sólo que… yo quiero que estemos juntos.

-Estamos juntos – Eep sonreía, sonreía porque no entendía el predicamento de Guy, sonreía porque estaba (casi) segura que era una cosa sacada de su cabeza loca y que cuando entrara en razón se reirían mucho de eso, pero no aún.

-Pero ¿Qué somos nosotros? – El muchacho levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a los verdes ojos de Eep, la cual perdió su sonrisa al ver la mirada que él le regresaba - ¿Somos hermanos?

-… - Eep no supo que responder a eso, pensó en su hermano Thunk y en Guy, en lo que sentía por ambos, y era abismalmente diferente, pero no entendía como ni porqué.

-Nosotros no somos esa clase de familia ¿Lo entiendes? – Buscaba que la chica volviera a mirarlo, pero ella misma estaba cayendo en la posición encorvada que tenía él hacía unos momentos, su mente comenzando a trabajar para obtener una idea que regresara la sonrisa y la chispa a aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-Entonces… - volteó a verlo un segundo y de nuevo su mirada se concentró en su regazo, su mano alejándose lentamente del agarre que tenía con Guy.

-¡Pero podemos hacer otro tipo de familia! – La idea lo golpeó con fuerza y la externó antes de poder analizarla.

-¿Eh?

-¡Sí! Tu y yo estaremos juntos – Tomó las manos de la chica y las colocó en su pecho, con una sonrisa que comenzaba a ensancharse de a poco en su rostro al ver como la sombra de tristeza se alejaba de la ojiverde – Seremos una familia, pero porque nosotros lo hemos decidido, yo cuidaré de ti cuando estés enferma, mis ideas serán siempre darte lo mejor y… - tragó en seco antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras – y… si tú quieres, yo puedo, yo quiero… ser el padre de tus hijos.

-Eso… suena bien para mí – y con la sutileza de una tigresa la chica se acercó al cuerpo del muchacho y escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuello y hombro – yo quiero… hacer lo mismo por ti…

-Entonces está decidido – rodeó el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo aquello que Grug inventara el día del fin, y suspiró, dejando que todo el estrés que había acumulado se fuera.

-Y… ¿Cómo llamas a esto?

-Yo lo llamo… matrimonio.

FIN

Me gustó mucho la película cuando la vi la primera vez :D (y lo digo porque la he visto como 10 veces) siento que me salió un poco atropellado pero quería opiniones sinceras :D (como pedir reviews versión 3.2) jajaja en fin, ya saben, dejen un review y hagan feliz a un escritor :3


End file.
